


One Of The Guys

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Backstreets - Freeform, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When city-boy Harry makes a new, too-snotty acquaintance, he's got to teach him the ways of the streets before he gets himself killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of The Guys

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a really abstract idea, but it came to me while watching Big Bang Theory (idek) and I jt had to get it down. So, hope you enjoy!

Harry was walking through the rich part of town, if you could call it that. There was just a shitty, and a Less-Shitty. He preferred the Less-Shitty, because Dudley's gang almost never came around here; they hated the rich kids, so, if they did come around, you better hope you didnt get caught in the crossfire. He was walking the newly paved sidewalk, about to pass one of the biggest houses, which had a moving truck in the driveway, when a kid jumped out of the passenger side door and approached him. Now usually if he was a snooty-looking rich kid jump out of a car just to approach him, he would've taken off as fast as his long legs could take him. But something about this guy didnt seem... menacing. He gave him a casual 'sup' nod and slowed his walk a bit. The kid walked right up to him, sauntering along like a real prick in his overly-fancy green suit-jacket. "Wearing Daddy's clothes again, are we kid?" Harry joked. He knew that to anyone else who lived around here, that kind of taunt would get him decked, but this kid was new, and needed a little testing-out. "Excuse me, sir, but this is obviously NOT my father's jacket. It was personally tailored to fit me perfectly," the guy said with a completely overdone air on what Harry referred to as the 'mansion accent' that rich people always seemed to occupy. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"All right, big shot. So, you're new here. Whadda they call you?" Harry asked, bored with this kid already.  
"If you mean to ask my name, which I assume you do, it is Draco Malfoy, sole heir to the Malfoy fortune, and occupant of..." the boy faultered. It seemed he had this whole speech planned out for his old gig. He turned to glance at the fancy gold address plate next to his ornately-carved new front door. "Of three-six-seven, Cardinal Lane, at the moment."  
Harry shook his head. "Dont forget spoiled rich kid. And I asked your name, Malfoy, not your life story."  
The boy scoffed, hands on the folds of his jacket like some lawyer who'd been engaged in bar-talk and wanted to appear as high-and-mighty as humanly possible. "Well then, I suppose the upper class gets no more respect than the low in these parts. Now, tell me, street boy, where is the best spot to get a smoke in this neighborhood? My father will not permit me to buy them through his suppliers, so I must seek out the... local lines."  
Harry raised an eyebrow. This kid couldnt be any older than he was, and he was an experienced smoker? Personally, Harry hated the smell of the stuff, but he knew a few good spot where a guy could get a pack. "Try the alley next to the library. And dont take anything from anyone but Jo. He's the only legit around there."  
The boy nodded, a mischievous glint in his eye that Harry hadn't noticed at first. But it wasn't the kind of mischief he could appreciate, it was the brand of wealthy prats that get into every bit of trouble that their daddies can buy them out of. Right then, as he saw the glint, Harry decided to 'adopt' this guy; teach him how to get around this part of town and get home in one piece.  
"Hey Malfoy, if you're going down to get a smoke, loose the King Brat gettup, get yourself one of these," he gestured to his black hoodie, "And your name is Drake. Oh, and don't tell anyone else that life story of yours unless you feel like coming home without your wallet and shoes." Harry gave the guy another once-over and added, "And dont slick your hair back like that. You look like an albino weasel."  
The boy gaped a moment, but then nodded, understanding. "Got it. Hoodie, Drake, No story, hair. I think I can handle that."  
Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Alright, man. See you 'round." And kept on walking down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a completed work. More chapters to come!!


End file.
